hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Minecraft hurricane season (HurricaneOdile)
The 2017 Minecraft hurricane season is an current event in tropical cyclone formation, Hurricane Theta from the 2016 season crossed over to 2017 and does not count towards season totals. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2017 till:02/01/2017 color:C4 text:Theta from:06/01/2017 till:11/01/2017 color:C5 text:Agatha from:14/01/2017 till:17/01/2017 color:C1 text:Brionne from:26/01/2017 till:28/01/2017 color:TD text:TD from:08/02/2017 till:24/02/2017 color:C3 text:Charley from:11/02/2017 till:13/02/2017 color:C4 text:Donna from:21/02/2017 till:23/02/2017 color:TS text:TS from:01/03/2017 till:02/03/2017 color:TS text:Eric from:14/03/2017 till:28/03/2017 color:C3 text:Fletcher from:31/03/2017 till:06/04/2017 color:C2 text:Georgette from:01/04/2017 till:03/04/2017 color:TS text:Hervea barset:break from:20/04/2017 till:05/05/2017 color:C6 text:Ike from:28/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 color:TD text:TD from:01/05/2017 till:03/05/2017 color:C1 text:Judy from:01/05/2017 till:04/05/2017 color:TS text:Katrina from:16/05/2017 till:30/05/2017 color:C4 text:Lester from:16/06/2017 till:26/06/2017 color:C4 text:Michael from:21/06/2017 till:03/07/2017 color:C5 text:Nina from:30/06/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:C2 text:Omar from:02/07/2017 till:04/07/2017 color:C4 text:Patricia from:04/07/2017 till:06/07/2017 color:C1 text:Quinta from:08/07/2017 till:15/07/2017 color:C4 text:Rick barset:break from:12/07/2017 till:13/07/2017 color:TS text:Steenee from:16/07/2017 till:29/07/2017 color:C5 text:Tsareena from:21/07/2017 till:25/07/2017 color:TS text:Victor from:28/07/2017 till:04/08/2017 color:C5 text:Willy from:04/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C4 text:Xavi from:10/08/2017 till:13/08/2017 color:C4 text:Yolo from:10/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C4 text:Zessiah from:18/08/2017 till:25/08/2017 color:C4 text:Adolph from:21/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C1 text:Bonnie from:25/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:C2 text:Clemont from:29/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 color:TS text:Don barset:break from:04/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:C6 text:Enzo from:06/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:C5 text:Francesca from:07/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:TS text:Gail bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:Feburary from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Active Storms From the Minecraft Hurricane Center in Stockholm, Sweden 30MC.ENZO Huricane Enzo ...Enzo weakening.. 31MC.FRANCESCA Hurricane Francesca ...Francesca becomes another category 5 storm... 32MC.GAIL Tropical Storm Gail ...Gail transitions into a tropical storm... Systems Hurricane Agatha An area of cloudiness was first spotted on January 4, later developing into the first depression of the season on January 6. The depression became a tropical storm and was subsequently named Agatha. Agatha gradually intensified into a hurricane on January 8, the first of the season. Agatha then sharply turned east as a cold front picked the storm up, Agatha started to rapidly intensify into a major hurricane on the 10th. Continuing to be aided by strong baroclinity from the frontal system, Agatha became a category 5 storm less than 18 hours. Agatha later collapsed and became extratropical later on the 11th. Hurricane Brionne A decaying frontal trough, combined with a small circulation from an decaying extratropical system became the season's second tropical depression on January 14. Being in an enviroment with 15 knots of shear the depression became a tropical storm and was named Brionne, The small system began to be steered east by an extratropical system. Brionne suddenly became a hurricane on January 16, Making it the first time 2 recorded hurricanes in January in the history of the basin. The extratropical system later absorbed Brionne on January 17. Hurricane Charley The tail end of a front acquired enough tropical characteristics to be classified as a tropical depression on Februrary 8. Despite holding onto some hybrid characteristics, such as being attached to the front, the depression became a tropical storm 6 hours after forming. Charley continues to swiftly move east while still being attached to the front, It wasn't until Feburary 10 when Charley completely deattached from the front. Operationally it was described as it was becoming subtropical. Charley didnt feature any notable change in intensity until Feburary 16, when it became the 3rd hurricane of the season. Then Charley started to move south in response to an anticyclone forming in the area, intensification soon ensued and Charley became the season's second major hurricane. However, an eyewall replacement cycle caused Charley to weaken. The storm fluctuated between a tropical storm and a hurricane for the next 2 days, Until it became a hurricane again on Feburary 22 as it was picked up by an strong extratropical system, Charley later became a major hurricane again as it was absorbed into the system. Hurricane Donna An rapidly-developing low pressure area became a tropical depression on Feburary 11, earning the name Donna just 6 hours later. Donna also became a hurricane just 12 hours after being named, The rapidly intensifying storm became a category 4 storm hours later. Donna started to weaken due to the effects of colder water and stable airmass, Donna became post-tropical on Feburary 13. Tropical Storm Eric An area of convection was first spotted on late Feburay 27, later becoming a tropical depression on March 1. The depression became a tropical storm and was named Eric, Eric then peaked as a 65mph tropical storm as it became extratropical the next day. Hurricane Fletcher On March 15th, a small area of low pressure that had been tracked since March 1st had a burst of convection, which was enough for it to become classified as a Tropical Depression. The Tropical Depression tracked west as it slowly intensified. Late March 16th, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Fletcher. Soon thereafter, it began to be steered by a strengthening high pressure system to it's northeast. As Tropical Storm Fletcher slowly headed north, it continued to slowly intensify, to the point that on March 18th, it was upgraded to a hurricane. It reached the northern edge of the high pressure system, and got caught up in a front moving east, forcing it into a patch of dry air, causing it to weaken back to a Tropical Storm just before making landfall. It soon crossed over the peninsula however, and it began to start strengthening over the warm bay waters. After restrengthening over the warm water, on March 21st it was re-upgraded to a Hurricane. At that point, the front had begun to collapse, as well as the dry air. This meant Hurricane Fletcher began to slow down, to the point on March 22nd it became stationary. While it became stationary, Fletcher rapidly intensified into a Category 3 Hurricane. Soon thereafter, it was swept to the west by a rapidly moving front. The cold front began to absorb the Hurricane, but never completely absorbed it. Nevertheless, it weakened to a Tropical Storm before making landfall on the peninsula for the second time, causing moderate flooding. It continued west before making 2 more landfalls as a Tropical Storm, before dissipating. Hurricane Georgette On March 31, a tropical wave formed over the Steve Sea. It became a depression on April 1, and became a storm the next day. Georgette became a hurricane on April 3, and peaked on April 4 as a Category 2 hurricane. Almost immediately after, the storm started to weaken, and it dissipated on April 6. Rip currents killed two zombies on Oak Tree Island, but there was no damage. Tropical Storm Hervea A Hurricane Ike A Hurricane Judy A Tropical Storm Katrina A Hurricane Lester A Hurricane Michael A Hurricane Nina A Hurricane Omar A Hurricane Patricia A Hurricane Quinta A Hurricane Rick A Tropical Storm Steenee A Hurricane Tsareena A Tropical Storm Victor A Hurricane Willy A Hurricane Xavi A Hurricane Yolo A Hurricane Zessiah A Hurricane Adolph A Hurricane Bonnie A Hurricane Clemont A Tropical Storm Don A Hurricane Enzo A Hurricane Francesca Tropical Storm Gail Non-official tropical depressions Tropical Depression 3 Tropical Storm 6 Tropical Depression 12 Storm names Names not retired will be reused again in 2021, Retirement and replacements will be decided in the MineCon of 2018. Auxiliary list Starting in 2017, the MHC will use a auxiliary list if the normal naming list is exhausted. Unlike the normal naming list, this only goes to the P name. The first name, Adolph, was used on August 18. Category:3000th page! Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Storms with a silly name Category:Minecraft storms Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Long-Lasting storms Category:Seasons with failicias Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:Category 6 hurricane